


A Change Will Do You Good

by JadelynTate



Series: Cousins [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to get her sister out of Sunnydale, Buffy agrees to let Dawn spend Spring Break in Beacon Hills. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Will Do You Good

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** Jaded  
>  **Story:** A Change Will Do You Good  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf by Jeff Davis and MTV, Buffy by Whedon and Co. I write for fun, not for profit.  
>  **Summary:** Desperate to get her sister out of Sunnydale, Buffy agrees to let Dawn spend Spring Break in Beacon Hills. One shot.  
>  **Warning:** Timelines wonky and I changed Dawn's age at the time of Glory—she's sixteen going on seventeen.  
>  **A/N 1:** No spoilers for Ep 309, The Girl Who Knew Too Much. Ethan and Jackson are here cause of reasons! Also, this was actually written a hellava long time ago (season 2 long time ago) but I finally cleaned it up and added an ending. So...yeah, here you go!

Dawn looked up at the high school nervously, biting at her lip. She could see the students coming out from sports and after school meetings and she knew her cousin would be among them. The same age, she and he had always been close when they'd been kids—spending summers together at Granny and Poppa's, they'd sworn never to lose touch. And they hadn't. It had been far from easy, because he was the most random guy she knew and she was, well, her, but they'd managed to do it. Letters, phone calls, and, as they got older, Skype and the internet. 

Only for the past couple months the Skype convo's had practically stopped and his emails were so jumpy she suspected he was hitting the Adderoll a little bit too much. She'd been worried but not overly concerned about it. 

Then Mom died and she'd needed him and he wasn't there. Uncle Sheriff (as she'd been calling him since she was ten) had sent flowers and condolences and spent hours on the phone with Buffy trying to help her out, but given the insanity that was Beacon Hills, they'd been unable to come to the funeral. Dawn, though upset, didn't blame him. She had a sneaky suspicion she knew exactly what was going on in the town but given Glory, there was little they could do about it. 

A group of guys came out of the school then, her cousin among them, and Dawn smiled. He was just as tall as her but more goofy looking than she remembered. Scott actually looked more different than Stiles, which amused her to no end. She knew from the emails that her cousin's best friend had finally made the starting line-up for the lacrosse team and she wondered if that was why he looked more lean and, well, buff than he had before. She didn't recognize the other four with them but she figured it was Jackson, Danny, Isaac, and Ethan. She'd heard all about the Alpha Pack and everything that went down with that. 

Three girls joined the four guys then and Dawn knew immediately who they had to be; Allison, Lydia, and Cora. The strawberry blonde was obvious and Dawn smiled when she saw the girl thread her arm through Stiles and start talking a mile a minute. Stiles' last letter had hinted that while he wasn't as hung up on the other girl as he used to be, they'd become friends after Jackson had gone from lizard to wolf. It was nice to see the girl actually seemed to like him too, even if it wasn't romantic. 

A car pulled in then, a few spots away from where Dawn was sitting on the hood of Spike's DeSoto. Spike had fought with her for hours before finally giving her the keys, but once she told him she was just going up north to visit family for a few days, he'd relented. Once she'd gotten his permission to take his car, getting Buffy to agree to let her come to Beacon Hills had been a walk in the park. Besides knowing Dawn was old enough to drive and had promised to call every half hour to let her know she was okay, Buffy had been just desperate enough to get Dawn out of Sunnydale that she'd barely given it a second thought when Dawn had asked to come visit for the week of Spring Break. 

A shout caught her attention then and she turned to see Stiles sprinting across the lawn and towards the two cars. The guy who'd gotten out of the other car looked startled, like he thought Stiles was coming for him, but Dawn knew her cousin had finally noticed her. She slipped off the hood just as her cousin came crashing over, wrapping her in his arms and twirling around in a circle. 

“DAWNIE!” 

She laughed, hugging him back and squealing as he went just a touch faster. “Stiles, let me down!” 

He twirled her a few more times before finally doing as told. Shaking her head and grinning, she looked up at him. “How you doin', Cousin-mine?” 

“What are you doing here?!” he demanded as Scott came over, the rest of the group trailing after and looking confused and amused. She gave Scott a quick hug before turning back to Stiles. 

“Visiting,” she replied cheekily and he rolled his eyes. “Buf was driving me crazy so I blackmailed Spike into lending me his DeSoto. You're dad didn't say anything cause he wanted to surprise you.”

“Is that why Dad's taking part of the week off?” Stiles asked and Dawn beamed and nodded. He grinned. “Sweet!” 

“Uncle Sheriff said something about a picnic, like we used to do when I'd visit,” she told him. “I'm here for the whole week—it's Spring Break.” 

“Is Buffy coming?” Stiles asked hopefully and Dawn smiled at the looks some of his friends shot each other. She shook her head and Stiles pouted; Buffy had always been more of a big sister than a cousin to him growing up. “Why not?” 

“She's...got issues at the moment she has to take care of,” she replied, frowning. “Some crazy chick has decided the Buffster needs to get taken down a notch and while I might agree, Glory's like, certifiably insane and keeps targeting me and you know Buffy--” 

“Buffy's gonna lay the smack-down on her for trying to touch her little sister,” Stiles nodded sagely and Dawn laughed. It was easy to forget, when her cousin was being himself, just how worried she actually was about Glory. 

“Without context, that would be very disturbing,” Dawn noted, because she just couldn't let that pass. Stiles' mouth dropped open as his friends all snickered. 

“Hey, wait a sec, you said you blackmailed Spike?” Stiles asked and Dawn smirked. She'd told Stiles all about the vampire so he knew the significance of this. 

“Uh huh,” she agreed. “He's still trying to get into Buffy's pants so the last thing he wanted me to do was to tell her he taught me to lock-pick and hot wire a car, and that he helped me break into the shop in the middle of the night. Which, by the by, let's not tell your dad. I like not being grounded, thanks.” 

“That's hot,” one of the guys she didn't know finally said. He gave her what she could only assume was his come hither look. “I'm Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.”

“I'm not interested,” Dawn shot back without hesitation. “Sorry, you're not my type.” 

“I'm everyone's type,” he argued. 

“I'd like to see him say that to Willow,” she told Stiles and he and Scott both cracked up laughing. To the others, she smirked. “Willow, my sister's best friend, jumped off the joystick a year and a half ago.”

Allison, Lydia, and Cora all snickered and she could see who she thought was Danny and Ethan smiling. Jackson pouted, which did nothing to help Stiles and Scott to stop laughing so she turned to the guy who'd come in with the Camaro. “You must be Derek—Stiles has mentioned you in his emails. I'm Dawn Summers, his cousin.”

“He mentioned me?” Derek asked, frowning, and Dawn tilted her head. She was getting serious Angel vibes here—no wonder Stiles had a crush on the guy. 

“Well, mostly he complained about you,” she admitted, watching as Derek rolled his eyes. She paused. “Did you seriously try and get him to cut off your arm? Cause you might have insane healing but that would be bad.” 

Everyone stared at her a moment before Derek and Scott both turned their incredulous looks on Stiles. “You told her?!” 

“Okay, first of all, no blaming Stiles cause, seriously, he needed someone to talk to and I was there,” Dawn jumped in before her cousin could _get_ jumped. “And second, you are SO not the first werewolves I've met—I used to be babysat by Oz, who is awesome, even if he doesn't always see it that way. And Veruca was a bitch in the most literal sense of the word—I only met her the one time and I knew that from the start.” 

“I already knew about the supernatural before Scott got bitten,” Stiles agreed and everyone gaped. He shifted uncomfortably and then glared at Dawn. “I found out cause _someone_ has a more messed up life than I do.” 

“For the last time, Stiles, we _told_ you not to go outside! It was Sunnydale, for Christsake!” she scolded. “It is not my fault you decided we were being paranoid and you got yourself nearly eaten!” 

“You're cousin is Buffy Summers,” Derek suddenly said and Stiles flailed in place a bit before nodding. Derek rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Cause Stiles might be smart but he's just as much a trouble magnet as her?” Dawn asked cheekily and was rewarded when his eyebrow twitched. As someone who'd learned the art of the growl and brood from the master, she could read him like a book. She smiled as she imagined him and Angel together.

“I don't want to hear about it, Ms. I've been kidnapped four times and counting!” Stiles exclaimed. Dawn immediately looked down at her shoes, embarrassed. “Oh my _God_ , how many are you up to?!”

“Seven?” she asked hesitantly and Stiles made a face. She scowled. “Like its my fault the bad guys try and kidnap me to use against my sister. If she'd just give me a damn taser already, like I've been _asking_ , this wouldn't be a problem!” 

“Why a taser?” Lydia asked curiously. 

“Because even supers have issues with electricity,” she said and Derek snorted. She smiled wryly at the non-wolves. “And if I'm caught with it on my person, there'd be less questions than if I ran around with a sword or cross-bow.” 

“Very true,” Allison agreed and then turned to Stiles. “I like her.” 

“Same here,” Lydia agreed with a decisive nod. Cora was smiling. 

The girls grinned when Scott shook his head and told Stiles “We're doomed.”

“Alright, so, what's the monster of the week?” Dawn asked, looking brightly at them. They all just looked at each other. 

“Nothing, actually,” Stiles finally said, sounding worried. “We're monster free at the moment.” 

“Good luck with that,” she replied swiftly because if there was one thing she certainly knew it was that downtime never lasted very long among supernatural creatures. A quick glance at Derek found his lips slightly quirked. She mentally smiled—oh yeah, he knew the score. 

“Why do you always sound nervous when you say that?” Scott demanded as everyone shifted on their feet. “It's like you're expecting trouble!” 

“Because our downtime never lasts very long,” Stiles replied and oh yeah, Derek was definitely on board with that train of though and it was obvious he wasn't the only one.

“If it makes you feel any better, part of the reason I came to visit is to keep me safe from the insane psycho chick Buffy's facing off against right now so, you know, you may see some action while I'm here. I very much doubt my absence will go unnoticed,” Dawn said and they all just kinda looked at each other. Well, everyone but Stiles, Scott, and, surprisingly, Derek all looked at each other. Derek and Scott both growled and Stiles wrapped an arm around her. 

“You'll be fine,” he said. “The Pack's got your back.” 

And to Glory's immense shock a few months later, they did.


End file.
